Is It Lust Or Love? A Draco Malfoy Love Story
by Flag118
Summary: What do you do if you suddenly find yourself kissing your worst enemy? What if everyone you know and respect hates him? Is he just playing with your head? Is you relationship even going to work? What would you do if your friends and family stopped talking to you?
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this a while ago, so I have improved in my writing skills since then. I decided to post it on this website as well. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

***Jessie's P.O.V***

The Weasley's clattered into Kings cross Station.  
"Fred, George you go first." Said mum. They ran at the wall in between platforms nine and ten.  
"Hermione, Harry, you go next darlings!" They ran at the wall and disappeared.  
"Ginny, Ron, Jessie. you go next!"  
"She always picks us last!" I whispered to Ron and Ginny. They giggled. We ran at the wall. I always get scared. What if a Muggle sees us? What if I don't go through like Harry and Ron a few years ago? I can tell Ginny feels the same. We know each other so well; we can always tell what the other is thinking!

"Hello Ginny, hello Ron, hello Harry, hello Hermione, hello Jessie!" Said Neville, looking at each of us in turn and for some reason looking at me the longest and the hardest. Did he know something I didn't?  
"Hi Neville!" We all said together. Everyone was quiet. "Did you do anything nice in the holiday?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation rolling.  
"Oh" he stuttered now not looking at me!? What was up? "I, well I... No, no nothing." He mumbled. Suddenly he brightened up "I DO have a surprise to show you all when we get on the train!"

We entered the Hogwarts Express, me and Ginny gossiping all the way! When we found a compartment we sat down and Ginny started on my hair. We love our hair. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Neville and Kim came in just as she was brushing a particularly stubborn knot. When Ginny brushes your hair she takes about 20 minutes on each piece!  
"What was the surprise, Neville?" Asked Hermione.  
"This!" He said and he produced a small, Trevor sized woolly jumper! We burst out laughing! "Look! It really fits him!" He smiled. Ginny carried on brushing.  
The second she'd finished Fred and George stood up.  
"Right! We're off!" Said Fred dusting himself off.  
"Off where?" Hermione and Ginny asked together.  
"To prank some Slytherins! Duh!" Said George pulling a weird face. Hermione only tried feebly to restrain them.  
We whiled away the rest of the time playing Wizard Chess and swapping Chocolate Frog Cards. Suddenly Neville jumped up.  
"No! Trevor!" He cried as Trevor jumped out of compartment. The others ran out the door after Neville and the frog.

I dug out my mirror from the other things that had been thrown in at random inside my trunk. I looked good. I'm one of those people who have serious off days, but if I really make an effort, I can look quite good. Sometimes. I suddenly felt a lot less beautiful when I saw who was standing behind me...


	2. Chapter 2

***Jessie's P.O.V***  
I dropped the mirror and it hit the ground, shattering into tiny piece, I groaned. Draco Malfoy was standing in the doorway.  
"What do you want?" I said through gritted teeth, not looking at him.  
"Repairo!" He cried, all the tiny fragments of mirror joined together. I spun round to look at him.

***Draco's P.O.V***  
She turned around to face me. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her eyes almond shape, bright emerald and glowing, her lips perfectly shaped and blood red, skin pale and seamless, her hair soft and glistening ginger. Oh god, what would father say!? A Weasley...

***Jessie's P.O.V***  
"WHAT!?" I say, the words muffled through my gritted teeth.  
"I... you... nothing!" He said, then left. Five seconds later he came and poked his white blonde head round the door "and... Umm, your ugly! Yeah, really, really ugly... So there!" And strutted off with his nose in the air. I laughed so hard I fell back on the chair. Everyone came in and of course they asked why I was going retarded. After I got my breath back, I told them, well roughly anyway:  
"Malfoy-door! Ugly! Haaaaaaaaa! So there!" I spluttered.  
"Come again?" Said Fred.  
"Yeah, I didn't quite catch that last bit!" Said George.  
"I did!" said Ginny and Hermione "Malfoy was in the doorway" Said Ginny.  
"And he as saying "Your ugly so there!" Hermione in a matter-of-fact way.  
"And Jessie is basically dying laughing!" Finished Ginny.  
"Yeah!" Said Liz with looking slightly left out.  
"Must be a chick thing!" Ron whispered to Harry, George, Neville and Fred, they giggled.

We pulled on our robes and got ready to leave the Hogwarts Express. As we were walking out I saw Malfoy, he caught my eye and hastily looked away. I couldn't help but laugh!  
I was called over to the carriage Liz, Mazie and Eve were in, we all talked about our holidays and it turned out that Liz was now a big sister!  
"May is four weeks old!" She told us excitedly "and she's so cute! She has this little fat pink face and a _titchy_ blue dress! So cute!" She blabbed. I switched off and thought about food.  
Hogwarts loomed ahead, It was so beautiful with all the windows lit up...  
We trudged into the Great Hall, I felt so hungry my head was hurting. The first years looked so small and terrified. I waved at some to make them feel better and suddenly out or the row jumped Anne! Anne is Mazie's little sister, she jumped on me and hugged me. Hard. Finally she let go.  
"JESSIE!" She cried  
"Hi Anne! Look, okay when you put the Sorting Hat on you gotta think Gryffindor, okay? I'll save you a seat!" We high-fived and I went to sit at the Gryffindor table, making sure Anne had a seat next to me.  
"Jessie... I hate to break this to you but... I think you have a secret admirer!" Said Fred looking over at Anne who was still beaming at me. I rolled my eyes and did bunny ears over Fred's head. Anne fell into hopeless giggles!


	3. Chapter 3

***Jessie's P.O.V***  
I left the Great Hall to wander around the castle after I finished eating. I had the strangest feeling that I was not alone. I wandered up the spiral staircase to the Astronomy Tower. I walked over to the window and lent out over the beautiful Hogwarts grounds, it was misty and somewhere overhead multi coloured sparks were exploding. I heard a voice behind me. I looked round, slightly annoyed now "What is your problem with following me around Malfoy!?" He moved slightly closer.  
"I'm not following you around! I'm... look, I don't quite know how to tell you this but... I feel very protective over you!" He said, my mouth fell open. Malfoy... like's me!? Malfoy. Like's. Me. Me! Something was not right here!  
"Are... are you sick?" I had to ask the obvious question, he probably hit his head and got confused. Yeah, he's got to of hit his head! "Did you hit your head?"  
"I'm love sick! And my head is spinning, and the only thing in it is you!" He whispered, looking my straight in the eyes. I realised something, I wasn't running away, telling him to bug off and that he was creepy and I wasn't even trying to hex him or insult him! In fact I was enjoying his compliments, almost willing him to say more!

There was a few minutes silence. Broken by me, of course;  
"Um, Malfoy I think this is where you ask me out..." I grinned  
"Oh, yeah" he said a little gruffly "do you wanna? Go out with me, I mean!" He said, blushing slightly.  
Now I had to think about this hard. I had just proved to myself that I had a crush on him too, and he had a crush on me. The only sensible way would be to say yes: however, what about our families? No. For once I'm gonna do something for myself! My whole life it's always been about them, now it's about me!  
"Yes!" I said.

***Draco's P.O.V***  
I almost couldn't believe it! She said yes! She agreed! She loved me too! Then I came crashing back down to earth from cloud nine. Family. Friends. What are they going to say? Suddenly all that was put out of my head as she walked over to me and grabbed my hand! Her hand was soft with beautiful slender fingers and her nails pained an electric blue. I looked into her face.  
"Who cares what they say? This isn't about them! It's about us!" She said as if she knew what I was thinking  
"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked  
"Oh, I'm magic!" She said, still clinging onto my hand  
"Yes, you are!" I said and I was kissing her soft red lips, breathing in her vanilla scent and running my hand through her soft ginger hair...

What seemed a lifetime later she pulled away.  
"What are we gonna do?" She asked  
"You tell your family and friends and I'll... I'll..."  
"Keep it a total secrete?" She teased. I smiled.  
"Well I was going to say that I'll be there for you no matter what they say, but if you like your choice!" I grinned. With one last kiss I left.


	4. Chapter 4

***Jessie's P.O.V***  
Right. Okay. Yeah. I thought to myself as I dusted myself off from lying on the ground for... I checked my watch; half an hour? Eeek! I ran in a beeline for the Common Room, but then I noticed Malfoy standing by the marble stair case, so I changed direction.  
"Jessie, I'm gonna wait by the bench just down there." He told me in a monotone.  
"Why?"  
"So just in case they take it the wrong way you... know where I am..." He said, trying to sound reassuring. I quickly kissed him and entered the Gryffindor common Room.

"Hi!" I said, slightly out of breath.  
"Hey! You've been ages! Where did you go?" Asked Ginny  
"Stuff... Hey, can I talk to you guys?" I mumbled shiftily at the floor. They all nodded and I quickly walked over to my dorm. I held the door open for Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione. I sealed the door so no one could eavesdrop. Then I took a deep breath and begun.  
"So..." I said too six pairs of expectant eyes.  
"So" Ron mimicked  
"Is it boys?" Asked Ginny, I nodded. Thank god Ginny basically knew what I was thinking, this could make it a lot easier!  
"Who?" Asked Harry  
"Someone." I replied. Silence.  
"So, you mean it's kind of someone embarrassing?" Quizzed Fred  
"Ummm"  
"Is it Neville?" Asked Harry  
"No!" I cried hotly  
"Crabbe?" George teased  
"As if!" I replied  
"Well! At least it isn't Malfoy!" Scoffed Ron. I suddenly went stiff.  
"What?" He said sounding alarmed, looking from everyone to me "it isn't right?"  
"Um..." I was more scared then I thought I would be!  
"Oh come ON Jess!" George shouted. I blinked at him.  
"Bad taste!" I thought I faintly heard Hermione whisper.  
"Well, I'm sure he'll be a bit nicer to you all since he and I am-" I nervously said.  
"No." Said Ron unexpectedly.  
"What do you mean 'no'?" I asked  
"I- _we_" he looked at his siblings for support "forbid you."  
"You can't _forbid_ me from anything!" I shouted at him  
"Mum told all of us too look after you!" Said Fred as Harry and Hermione backed into a dark corner seeing that this was a family thing.  
"I'm 15! I hardly need 'looking after'!" I yelled  
"He's only going to hurt you Jess!" Whispered Ginny, the only one that had managed to keep her voice down.  
"He's not!" I shouted as my eyes filled up with tears "I always go out of my way to make sure all of you are happy!"  
"Jessi-"  
"And I ask for you guys to support my on one thing!" I shouted louder so as not to be interrupted "One thing! And all you guys can do is try and put me down!"  
"Were not putting you down Jess!" Whispered Ginny  
"I thought we were supposed to be a family!" I hissed venomously  
"We are! But with one difference; you're not a part of it!" Ron spat. I blinked at him, the tears spilling from my eyes.  
"WELL GOOD! 'COS I DON'T WANNA BE APART OF IT!" I screamed. I ran from the dorm, from the Common Room. And just as he'd promised, Draco was standing there.

***Draco's P.O.V***  
As soon as I saw her I knew it hadn't gone well. She was crying and as soon as she reached me she lept on me in a tight hug. I put my arms around her. She was shivering, whatever they said to her must of hurt her. I could faintly see four red-headed blobs and two dark-headed blobs running towards us, calling her name. At the sound of them she began to cry harder. The Weasleys, Potter and Granger halted a few yards away from me, glaring hard.


	5. Chapter 5

***Jessie's P.O.V***  
I slowly opened my eyes, the bright light streaming from the opened window stung them. When I glanced at my clock it was hard to believe it was 7:30. I really should get out of bed. I forced myself up and got dressed, all the time calculating dates. Me and Draco had been together... exactly I three weeks! I looked at myself in the mirror, it felt like something was missing. I dabbed my nails with golden varnish and ran down to breakfast. Draco was sitting at the end of the Slytherin table, so I sat at the end of the Gryffindor table. He turned around on the bench to face me.  
"Morning beautiful!" He smiled.  
"Morning ugly!" I grinned. He rolled his eyes.  
"What do you want for your birthday?" He asked.  
"It's in four weeks!" I sighed.  
"Yes, but what do you want?" He looked around for inspiration "some sort of girly necklace or that thing you put on your eyelashes?"  
"No presents! I already have everything I want and need." I said firmly.  
"Oh please let me get you something! I'll feel awful if I don't!"  
"No!"  
"You can't have a birthday without presents!"  
"Fine. Buy me a beer. That's all." I said. Draco burst out laughing.  
"A beer? No... I'll organise you a party!"  
"Oh god! Please no!" I cried.  
"Why not?"  
"I don't really want to do anything big this year."  
"Nonsense! You'll love it!"  
"What'll it be like?" I asked.  
"We'll invite all your friends! And we'll have loads of food and you can choose the music and then you can have a girly day with your friends to choose the dresses and all that glittery stuff!"  
"Or maybe I should make the ice cream and jelly and we can all sit round playing pass the parcel, would that be fun?" I said sarcastically. He gave me a look.  
"Are we ready for Charms?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I wasn't really hungry anyway."  
We chatted about anything that came into our heads on the way to Charms, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins eyeing us resentfully. I saw Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny coming up the corridor, Draco pulled me tightly into a kiss.

***Draco's P.O.V***  
When I saw Potter, Granger and the two Weasleys coming I quickly kissed Jessie. They eyed me, disgusted, like I was an evil monster. But what I had to keep reminding myself was that I was, and by the end of the year my soul would have been ripped in half and so would her heart, yet she trusted me with her life.

***Jessie's P.O.V***  
Draco stared blankly at the table through most of Charms. I watched him until I felt something biting my hand. I looked down to find the scissors I had been working on had grown teeth and was now trying to bite my fingers off! I tried to undo the charm but it just kept growing bigger and slightly hairy. Draco tore his eyes away from his scissors to quickly stun my pair.  
"Thanks." I said slightly breathlessly. He smiled.  
"I thought you might need your fingers someday."  
I dreamed the rest of the lessons away, even though I knew I really should listen, my O.W.L.s were coming up soon. I wondered if I'd met Draco back in my third year, would he have taken me to the Yule Ball? I heard he took Pansy Parkinson. I wonder what he really thinks of her? I'll ask him.  
"And that's our lesson for today!" Squeaked professor Flitwick.

***Draco's P.O.V***  
I stood at the foot of the stairs waiting for Jessie. We walked up them in an awkward silence, like she was waiting to tell me something. As soon as we got outside the Gryffindor Common Room she turned around to face me.  
"Pansy Parkinson?" She said. I grinned.  
"Is that all you've been worried about?"  
She smiled "I'm a girl. Girls always worry about their boyfriends and them... being with other girls."  
"She's a troll!" I snorted "she can't think of anything better to do then flirt when she knows I already have a girlfriend!" Maybe Jess didn't know I could see the relief on her face. I kissed her and we both headed for our Common Rooms.

***Jessie's P.O.V***  
I lay down in my bed. So what if I had basically no friends or family left? I had Draco. And everything was perfect. Well, almost...


	6. Chapter 6

***Jessie's P.O.V***  
Something was up. Something was defiantly up. I got up at 7:30, like any normal day, I got washed and dressed, dabbed my nails with glittery blue varnish and ran downstairs. When I sat at the Gryffindor table, Draco didn't even say hello, or turn round.  
"Hi?" I said tentatively.  
"Oh, hi." He said, without looking round.  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
"I'm fine." He answered in a monotone.  
I sat through all my other lessons not really concentrating. I wondered what was up with Draco? Home? Friends? When I got let out of my last class I sprinted up the marble staircase to find him. There he was, waking down the left hand side corridor.  
"Hey!" I shouted. He turned round quickly eyes wide and worried.  
"What's up?" He said.  
"I was gonna ask you the same question!"  
"Jess, get over yourself! I'm fine!" I said angrily, turning round and storming off.

I woke up the next day as usual, got ready and walked down stairs. Draco was sat in the middle of the table today, surrounded by sniggering Slytherins.  
When potions came (the only class of the day me and Draco had together) Draco didn't even wait for me. I wanted to sit next to him, but he sat next to Crabbe and Liz came and sat next to me. Liz was, and always had been, my best friend. She was funny and a great girl when you needed a chat. But right now as she was waffling on about some Hufflepuff boy asking her out, and the fact that I just couldn't work out what was up with Draco made it hard to focus on anything Liz or Snape was saying.

Next week was the same. Wake up, get ready, go downstairs, see Draco sitting in the middle of a table of Slytherins, get worried (something that happened a lot to me lately), go to class, try to find Draco, fail at finding him, go to lunch, go to class, try to find Draco but fail at finding him, to dinner, go to bed early to worry.  
When I walked down to breakfast and scanned the Slytherin table. This time he wasn't even there! It was then I started to get worried. Well, even more worried than I normal was. I checked the hospital wing, only a shivering second year taking some foul looking medicine. I checked all the empty classrooms down all the corridors on every floor. I looked everywhere I could think of, but I couldn't find him.  
I went to class as normal. I tried so hard to listen, mainly because I had lots of homework due in and no idea how to do it.  
When I got out of my last class of the day, for once, Draco was standing there waiting for me at the top of the marble stairs. I flew up them and opened my mouth to speak to him.  
"Meet me in the old DADA classroom at 8:00." He said before I had a chance to say anything. He took my face in his hands, then dropped it suddenly and walked away.

Twenty minutes after that I lay on my bed, worrying. That was so strange. I mean, I wonder what he's gonna say to me...  
Five minutes later I pushed the door open to the old DADA classroom. I walked into the forgotten classroom where Draco said to meet me. He was standing there.  
"Look, Jess, we can't be together anymore." He said with cold eyes. It took me few minutes to process this information. He was breaking up with me. He didn't want me anymore.  
"But, no! You y-you can't break with me! No! You can't!" I stuttered. He just walked away while I was left in the middle of the room, not able to move.  
After that I ran back to my room and cried for the whole night. There was nothing left, nothing left for me to live for. I didn't go to class the next day. I just stayed in bed, falling in and out of consciousness. Nothing was left. Everything was gone.

A few days after... _it_... happened, I decided to go downstairs to breakfast, like any normal day. Draco wasn't there. Why was I even worried? He didn't care about me so why should I care about him? I just needed to forget. The first lesson of the day went by in a flash. On my way down the corridor I saw Fred and George. I tried to cross to the other side of the corridor but they blocked my way, I looked down at the floor.  
"So?" They said.  
"So?" I repeated in a tiny voice.  
"You and Malfoy split then?"  
"Does it have anything to do with you?" I cried angrily.  
"But it didn't work out?" They carried on.  
"It has _nothing_ to do with you!" I said trying to push past them. They both took a mean grip on my shoulder.  
"But you broke, didn't you?"  
"Yes." I whispered.  
"So he did hurt you! We were telling you all along Jess-"  
"WHY DOES IT EVEN MATTER TO YOU? YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME DO YOU?" I screamed. I pushed past them and ran up to the Astronomy Tower, sure about my choice. I climbed up on the ledge of the window, taking deep breaths. This is where it started so this is where it shall end. My mind wandered back to the first night we kissed. On the count of three I would jump. 1... 2...


	7. Chapter 7

***Draco's P.O.V***  
"Have you seen Jessie?" I asked the Weasley twins.  
"So what if we have?" They asked.  
"Have you?" I pressed on.  
"Yeah, she just ran up there." They answered before walking off. I ran up to the Astronomy Tower. I saw Jessie standing on the ledge by the window. Oh god no, she was going to jump! I only did this to protect her! I never wanted this...

***Jessie's P.O.V***  
"JESSIE!" Someone screamed. I spun around. It was Draco, standing there with tears running down his pale face. I jumped down from the ledge and ran to him, we hugged hard. We sat down on the floor, with Draco's arms wrapped around my waist.  
"I'm so sorry." He whispered.  
"It's okay. I forgive you!" I whispered back.  
"No, It's not okay! I only left you to try and protect you. But, I only seem to have put you in more danger..."  
"Protect me?" I asked.  
"Well..."  
"Are you hiding something?" I pressed.  
"I might as well tell you." He said. And he told me everything. How he had the task to kill Dumbledore and that he was now a Death Eater. I just looked at him, me face expressionless.  
"I'm so sorry." He said again "I just wanted to protect you from all of that."  
"I know you're sorry, and I know you only wanted to protect me, you've said that, but... You have to kill him. Why you?" I asked.  
"I was chosen, out of all the others... Me!" He said, his eyes gleaming "But I don't know why..."  
"You say that like it's a good thing, that he chose you."  
"It is." He said.  
"What!? You mean it's suddenly a good thing to be chosen to kill a man? You mean you want to be a Death Eater?"  
"Jess, I'm not like you. Look at my family compared to yours."  
"So your saying my family are against You Know Who, but your family are all for him?"  
"Yes. So for me it's a good thing." He said. Then something clicked. The prophecy, it had smashed, and Voldermort blamed Lucius Malfoy because he was the leader of the group at the time. So what if Voldermort had chosen Draco because he had intended him to die, as a punishment for Lucius?  
"Jessie? Are you okay?" Draco asked, suddenly concerned. I found that I was shaking with tears jogging down my face. Instead of an answer I hugged Draco as hard as I could and told him what I had just worked out.

"So you got back?" Liz asked me for the thousandth time as we relaxed by the fire in the Common Room.  
"Yes!" I sighed.  
"I'm so happy for you!" She said hugging me. Liz had been trying to hook me up with someone since our first year. "So does this mean I can tell you about the Hufflepuff boy?"  
"Okay."  
"Well, I was just sitting in DADA and he passed me a note saying 'you're really pretty" I could see where he was coming from, Liz was very, very pretty "wanna go out with me' so I passed him a note saying 'yes' and well... Yeah!"  
"Wow. Who is he?" I asked.  
"Umm... I don't know who he is..."  
"What? You're dating someone but you have no idea who he is?"  
"Yeah... But I can't just go up to him and ask his name! So do you think you could..."  
"Come on then!"  
"Oh thanks! You're my best friend!" She said. I walked down the marble staircase and around the corridors looking for him.  
"Maybe he's in the Common Room." Liz said. But then a black-haired boy walked around the corner and Liz whispered "there he is! That's him!" And ran away to hide. I had a plan. I purposely walked into him.  
"Oh I'm really sorry!" I cried.  
"No, it's okay." He said.  
"Wait... I don't think I've seen you before. What's your name?" I asked.  
"Toby Turner!" He smiled.  
"Jessie Weasley!" I said shaking hands with him.

"His name is Toby Turner!" I was saying to Liz back in the Common Room "and he's really nice!"  
"Toby, Toby... Toby... _Toby_, Toby... Toby. Yeah! I like that name!" Liz repeated his name, deep in thought.  
"I'm glad you found the perfect guy!" I grinned at Liz. "But it's been a long day for me." Liz had no idea that I could of been dead by now "I'm going to bed."

"Jess." Draco said as we said down at breakfast.  
"Yes?" I asked.  
"What do you want at your party?" I was taken aback by this question, then I realised that it was my birthday in... Two weeks!  
"I don't know... Nothing!"  
"Jess, we've been through this before. I'm going to organise you a party!" He said.  
"Fine. Then... A few friends... And maybe beer and some cake... No presents!"  
"Jess. Everyone. Has. Presents. At. Birthdays."  
"I just-"  
"It's not exactly like my family are going through bins right now!" He grinned.  
"Fine! But I'm not happy about this!"  
"Come on! Enjoy yourself!" Draco smiled.  
"Okay. But nothing flashy, I-"  
"You don't want _some people_ to get jealous?" He said sourly. I smiled sadly.  
"I'll buy loads of Butterbeer, snacks and of course the birthday cake. And then there's the music, the invites to write and put up around school!"  
"Okay. What can I do?" I asked.  
"You can get a new dress and stuff!" He said, before adding "I'll pay!"  
"No! You can't pay!" I gasped, but it wasn't like I could afford a new dress right now, let alone a party!  
"Jess, I don't mind. In fact, I don't care!" He said holding both hands up.  
"Come on, we'll be late for Care Of Magical Creatures!" I pointed out.

It was the day before the part and I had no clue what Draco had planned for me.  
He'd probably gone and advertised in in the newspapers, and maybe he'd got me a dress made of solid gold. Oh god! I was starting to worry about what he had done... Then I walked round the corner and saw the most shocking thing of my life. A poster pinned up to the board screaming 'PARTY IN THE OLD DADA CLASSROOM AT 6:30pm TILL 9:00pm! REMEMBER TO WISH JESSIE WEASLEY A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' And I almost died.  
"Hey Jess! So, do you like the posters?" Draco suddenly said from behind me. I slowly turned round shaking.  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? YOU PUT UP POSTERS! NOW HALF THE BLOODY SCHOOL ARE GONNA COME!" I shouted. He looked taken aback, then Draco burst out laughing.  
"Jess! Your face!" I glared at him.  
"Why are you so stressed anyway? It's just a party!" He said.  
"It's just... I've never had a birthday without Ginny. Ever." I whispered. He put his arms around me and kissed me passionately.  
"Why don't you go shopping to get a dress and glittery stuff? It is a Hogsmead day!" He said.  
"Okay. I'll get Liz!"

"I'm so excited!" Liz said cheerily as I uncomfortably fingered the money Draco had given me. At least 100 gallions, I felt so guilty.  
"Are you going to buy anything?" I asked.  
"Yes, I think I'll buy myself a dress!"  
"Well if I have any money left over I'll pay-"  
"Jess!" She interrupted me "I need a new dress anyway and _I'm_ paying!" Then she started smiling at me.  
"Why are you grinning at me like that?" I asked.  
"Duh! Toby asked me out on a date! That's why I need the dress!" She said literally bursting with excitement.  
"Wow! That's great!" I said hugging her.  
We found the nearest dress shop and went inside. I'd never seen so many different dresses in my life. Some were off the shoulder, some were silk, some were beaded, some were lacy and long sleeved, some were horrible short and looked like you probably wouldn't be able to breath they were to tight! Some were very gothic and some looked like something an angle would wear. Liz had already run over to a bright purple number with purple beads sown around the hem. Liz loved purple. She scurried into the changing room and, after a few minutes, she pulled back the curtain.  
"Liz..." I was speechless. She looked amazing.  
"And I was thinking I was thinking I could wear it with some purple eye-shadow!" Liz explained.  
"Buy it. Buy it now! You look amazing!" I stammered. She smiled and headed over to the lady at counter who had been watching us with interest.  
"Are you girls going anywhere special?" The lady asked us.  
"Yes. It's my birthday." I answered.  
"And I'm going to her party _and_ on a date!" Liz gushed. The lady smiled.  
"Now we need to find you a dress!" Liz said excitedly.  
I tried on a ruby colour dress but it was _way_ too big, I tried on a white dress just too find out it was too long and an orange colour dress was at least two sizes too small for me! I finally settled for a strapless emerald dress which Liz said really bought out my eyes! It was just a few inches off my knees, showed off just enough cleavage without looking tacky and was a perfect size!  
"Wow Jess! I won't be surprised if every boy in the room faints as soon as you walk through the door! You look amazing!" I looked in the mirror at myself. I looked good, and I felt even better until I looked at the price tag. It was expensive, over 100 gallions. I could just about afford it with Draco's money and a bit of my savings.

It was 6:30pm and I found myself being led toward the old DADA classroom by Draco.  
"You'll love it Jess!" He said excitedly. "You really will!"  
"I really didn't want anything big!" I protested, but it was nice to be made to feel special. Coming from such a big family meant we could only have small birthdays.  
"Were here!" He announced. Oh no! But he swung the door open to the most amazing thing I've ever seen. On the wall was a huge banner say 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' in golden writing. All the desks had been pushed together to form a large table which held all my presents and cards. My favourite songs were being played and my favourite flavour crisps and snacks and my favourite drink (butterbeer) were on the table as well. All _my_ favourite things. Wait, I never told Draco my favourite songs or snacks! He seemed to know what I was thinking.  
"It's surprising how much your best friend Liz knows about you!"  
And there Liz was, trying to fight her way to the front to speak to me.  
"Liz!" I said running to her.  
"Jess!" She squeaked. "You look fabulous!"  
"So do you!"  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She shouted, she looked as if she was already a bit drunk on butterbeer.  
"How many butterbeers have you had?" I asked.  
She didn't answer, she just said "It's not my birthday, it's your birthday!" I smiled and sat her down on a chair.  
It was so fun, and it was a wonder so many people could fit into such a tiny classroom!  
Halfway through the party Draco came up to me.  
"Do you like your party?" He asked.  
"It's so perfect!" I whispered, tears escaping from my eyes.  
"Hey, hey, don't cry! It's supposed to be fun!"  
"You did all this for me?" I asked in awe.  
"Yes, of course... Why wouldn't I?"  
"I love you!" I whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

***Jessie's P.O.V***  
"Ouch!" Liz cried, waking me up with a start.  
"What is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and sitting up in bed.  
"I tripped over your presents! Can you PLEASE just open them!" Liz complained. "There're turning into a death-trap!"  
"Fine! If they're going to be a danger hazard!" I sighed. Liz climbed up on my bed with an armful of gifts. I looked at them for a second and then slowly I pulled the card attached to the front of the first one. It read:

_Dearest Jessie,_  
_I hope you enjoy your party and have a very happy birthday!_  
_Lots of love, Draco_

I smiled and ripped off the wrapping, but not before I carefully removed the card and slipped it inside my bedside draw.  
"Wow!" Liz whispered. I stared in awe at the gift that was sitting in the middle  
of a small padded box. It was a tiny heart-shaped locket. I sighed with happiness. Liz picked it up and fastened it around my neck before she ripped the wrapping paper violently off another present.  
"Careful!" I giggled. When she'd finished, a box of Every Flavour Beans lay in the middle of the bed. I put it on the floor.  
At least half an hour later I'd finally finished unwrapping. Honeydukes made up a large quantity of my presents, and so did Zonko's Joke Shop. Then several necklaces and bracelets, and finally nail varnish in a variety of shades. Overall it wasn't as bad as I'd expected, since half the guests hadn't come with presents.  
"Wow!" Liz said.  
"You can have some of the sweets if you want." I replied.  
"No, it's okay. There're yours." She assured me, but I could see that she was just being polite.  
"Go on, take them!" She reached out and took several chocolate frogs and a box of Every Flavour Beans. We grinned at each other. "Come on, we'll be late for breakfast!" I pushed myself out of bed and over to my trunk to dig out some clean robes.  
When Liz and I were both ready we wandered down the steps to The Great Hall.  
Liz went to sit with her friends and I went to sit with Draco at the end of the table.  
"Hi!" He smiled at me.  
"Hi!" I smiled back.  
"Where have you been?"  
"Opening presents. They were turning into a death hazard!" He grinned.  
"Have fun?" He said, still grinning.  
"I'm not quite sure you could say that..." I said as I put some bacon on my plate as well as two eggs and some hash brown. He laughed my favourite laugh. "I did get some pretty good stuff though." I added.  
"What classes do you have today?" He asked.  
"Potions first, then Charms, Transfiguration then lunch."  
"I've got Transfiguration, Charms, Potions then lunch."  
"Aw! We haven't got any classes together!" I pointed out.  
"Oh well. We can make up for lost time later." He whispered. My heart begun to beat rapidly.

They were there. Them. My family. My ex-family. And my ex-friends. I walked past them with my head down, determined not to look at them. George stuck out his foot to trip me up, and I staggered forward. They laughed. Well, what else would I expect? As far as they were concerned, I wasn't their sister.

"Hey, Jessie!" Someone shouted out behind me. I froze. That was a voice I hadn't heard in a long time.  
"What do you want?" I asked, slightly nervous, not even daring to look at him.  
"Jess, I..." Harry trailed off.  
"Yes!?" I asked shrilly.  
"Jess, I... I'm not sure how to... I like you. I like you a lot!" I tensed. Oh no! No, no, no! Not Harry!  
"Potter. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I'm taken. I'm gone. So don't even... Don't talk about this!"  
"But that's the thing Jessie. I want you. I want you to choose me over him. Over _Malfoy_!" I stared at him.  
"Harry... No! No way! Why... Why did you even ask me that? You know what the answer would be!"  
"Just give me a chance. Please. I can give you more than he can. You'll get the better deal with me." Ohmigod. I didn't like where this conversation was going. I didn't like it at all! Then he lent forward and I was as socked as still as a statue. I knew what he was doing. He was leaning in closer. It was like everything was in slow motion. He was coming closer. Finally I pulled myself together and, when he was a few centimetres for me, I slapped him round the face.  
One part of me wanted to laugh at the look on his face, but the other part wanted to sink through the floorboards. Harry looked back at me. I turned on my heel and ran as fast as lighting until I'd put three floors behind us and my heart was still racing. I didn't know what to do. I'd just been asked out by Harry Potter, slapped him round the face and run three floors of the castle.  
"Hey!" Draco called from a little way up the corridor.  
"Hi." I said sullenly, keeping my eyes fixed on the tapestry of Barnabas The Barney, which means that I was just outside the Room Of Requirement.  
"What's up?" He asked and he put his arms around me. I couldn't speak. We told each other everything (almost, with the exception of Draco having to kill Dumbledore, which made me shiver every time I thought about it), but you couldn't tell the love of your life that you'd just been asked out by another boy! But Draco could read my face like a book, so was there any point trying to hide it? Why is everything always so complicated for me!?  
"Jess?" He asked, concern and fear in his voice. Well, here it goes...  
"Potter."  
"What? Did he do something to you?"  
"Yes, kinda."  
"Tell me!" He ordered impatiently.  
"He asked me out." Draco said nothing, but I felt his hold on me tighten.  
"I said no, naturally!" I added quickly, before he got the wrong idea. He replied with a grunt. "No, really! I said no!" I insisted.  
He leaned in and kissed me all the way up from my collar bone, across my neck to my ear. "I know." He whispered.

***Draco's P.O.V***  
"Potter." Jessie said quietly.  
"What? Did he do something to you?" I asked, concerned.  
"Yes, kinda." she squeaked.  
"Tell me!"  
"He asked me out." I said nothing, but my hold on her tightened instinctively, protectively. Of course. Potter had been giving me looks. Well, he always gave me looks on account of us being mortal enemies, but these looks were different.  
So I was going to have to fight for Jessie now. Why didn't I see this coming? Jess was so beautiful; of course I would have rivals now.  
"I said no, naturally!" She added quickly. I grunted. "No, really! I said no!" She insisted.

_A room where we can be alone, where we can be happy and forget everything._  
I thought desperately, still kissing her. Suddenly we fell through The Room Of Requirement's door and onto a bed of soft grass.  
"Oh!" Jessie exclaimed. I looked up from her to what she was looking at. There was a huge sun setting in the distance (or what appeared to be the distance, I was pretty sure the room wasn't that big) and we were sitting on the grassy hill. It had worked; I'd forgotten everything bad that was happening. The only thing worth living for was the girl who was sitting in front of me, staring at the sun. Jessie was all that mattered. I bent over and kissed her on the lips and she kissed back passionately. We fell on the ground and I pushed my body against hers, her shape moulding into mine and our bodies entwining. The touch sent both our hearts on a crash course. Suddenly our kiss was full of longing and want, my hands roamed down her sides and behind her back. Jessie moaned quietly in my ear. The wild scent of the grass mixed in with Jessie's sweet aroma was sending me on hyper drive.  
I lifted her shirt above her head and my hands roamed her body. Her touch sent shocks of pleasure down my spine that were almost unbearable. I pulled of my shirt and the cold air hit me like a bullet. But it was nice cold air, cooling and calming.  
The sun cast rays of light across her body where I didn't touch her. She looked like an angel. "I love you." I whispered in between kisses.  
She was so beautiful, glowing with the rays of sunlight. We could find happiness, even in the darkest of times, and Jessie was my light, my angle. "Can't I just keep you forever? Please?" I pleased.  
"Only if you'll be mine forever." She whispered back.  
"Forever." I whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

***Jessie's P.O.V***  
I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. Last night had been such a rush, but I could remember it so clearly it was like it had been seconds ago. I decided to drink some water to calm myself down because I starting to was freaking out. The last thing I wanted was to have a panic attack. I looked at my alarm clock and gasped. How could it already be 8:00!? I must have overslept! I jumped out of my bed and bolted for the bathroom, the drink of water completely forgotten. There was a strange taste in my mouth so I brushed my teeth twice and got dressed in double quick timing. I pulled a brush through my hair and sprinted down to the History of Magic classroom, there was no time for breakfast.

I wanted to go to sleep all the way through the lesson. Even though I'd over slept, I was still tired. Liz nudged me and I carried on with the noughts and crosses game we were playing.

"Professor Binns's lessons are SO boring!" Liz moaned.  
"Yeah..." I replied, not really listening.  
"What's up with you?" She demanded. "You've been all... not concentrating and... Where were you last night!? You were gone for half the evening and then I woke up and you were in your bed!"  
"I was... studying."  
She narrowed her eyes. "Why?"  
"Because... I'm gonna get a T on my OWL's for everything, I bet!" I wailed. Liz never could suspect when I was lying.  
She patted my arm. "Jess, you're smart. Smarter than me! If one out of the two of us is going to get T's on everything, it's me." She admitted sadly.  
"Liz! Who skived a whole _week_ of potions just because she didn't want to go? Me. Who missed a whole lesson of Transfiguration so she could help Fred and George prank some Slytherins? Me. Who-"  
"Okay! But skipping classes doesn't mean that you're not any clever than me! I mean, you caught up easily enough!"  
"Liz. You. Are. Smarter. Than. Me. Deal. With. It." I said through my teeth.  
"Yeah, right." Her constant denial was starting to get on my already frayed nerves.  
"Go get Hermione to tutor you then!" I said angrily as I walked off in a huff.

The next lessons were just as boring and I was just as distracted. The reason for my distractions was that; one, I hadn't seen Draco all day. Two, Liz was over the other side of the room sitting next to Hannah Abbott and determinedly not looking at me. Three, Harry Potter had asked me out and now I could probably never face him again. Four, I was terrified someone would find out about... Both incidents that had happened last night. I planned to confront Draco and ask him where he'd been.

It was two days after me and Liz had fallen out. As usual, Draco was almost never seen. However, when he was, he didn't look at me and he hadn't talked to me in... A long time. I was walking down the corridor, coming back from dinner, when Liz suddenly appeared out of a side door and ran at me. I jumped half a mile in the air because I thought she was going to tackle me.  
"Jessie!" She cried. "I've been looking for you!"  
"By hiding in a cupboard...?" I asked.  
"Yeah, well..." she grinned.  
"Hey, Liz. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I... Had a lot on my mind."  
"That's all right! I over reacted, ignoring you like that. I'm sorry!"  
"I'm sorry too!" I cried as I hugging her. "BFF's again?"  
"Always." She said.  
So, I suppose me and Liz were friend again. A least one of my problems were sorted out.

Draco had become more and more distant day after day. I didn't understand, did he regret what had happened a few weeks ago!? I sighed and covered my eyes with my hand.  
"Jess? What's up? You've been really down!" Liz asked, wrapping her arm around my shoulders. I glanced over my shoulder to the Slytherin table. Draco was sitting there, staring down at his empty plate of food. Our eyes didn't meet like they normally did. That was all he explanation Liz needed.  
"Oh." She said. "Don't worry! I'm sure he'll come round." I grunted.  
"When was the last time you guys talked?" I considered this question.  
"At least took weeks."  
"And, um, when was the last time he _looked_ at you?"  
"Longer." Liz sighed and wrapped her other arm around me.  
"Don't worry." She said again. I looked down at my plate of food as well. Suddenly, I didn't feel quite as hungry. I got up and left the hall and I walked past the abandoned classrooms and past the girl's toilets, then the boys. I stopped at the boys because there were some peculiar noises coming from inside. One of them sounded like Draco. Suddenly something went _bang_. What the hell was he doing in there!? Then there was another voice that I couldn't place and some more crashing noises. Oh. He was duelling in there.  
I got the fright of my life when it all went quiet. Then there was the sound of someone sobbing but I couldn't work out which person it was. Some water leaked out from under the door. I shoved the door open, not being able to take the suspense of knowing someone was in pain and not knowing who it was.

There he was. Lying on the ground, red liquid spilling from Draco's chest and arms with Potter standing over him, his wand limply at his side, looking horror-struck. I couldn't move, let alone speak. The water was slowly turning a dark shade of crimson around where he lay. Suddenly the door opened again and Snape walked in, his robes getting sodden around the rim due to the water flooding the room. He asked Potter something but I was to absorbed in the horror that I was seeing to hear what it was. Potter ran out of the room in a hurry. Snape turned to me and uttered one simple word.  
"Go." I tore my eyes away from Draco to look at him. I turned on my heal and ran as far away from that room as I could get.

I sat at Draco's bedside in the Hospital Wing with him for as long as I could each day. I only left when I had to go to lessons or lunch, and only after Madam Pomfrey shooed me out when the ward was closed to visitors. I knew I was worrying too much. Madam Pomfrey said that he would be out in a few days and that the medication and charms she was doing on him were working a treat.  
Jeez, I needed to lighten up. I was such a worry bug.  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked, smoothing out the frown lines on my forehead.  
"Lots of things."  
He smiled. "Tell me about them." I sighed.  
"Before... You didn't talk to me, or even look at me. I don't understand. Did I do something wrong? In the Room of Requirement? I'm not sure how it was for you, but it was perfect for me..." I trailed off, looking down.  
He chuckled and I looked up sharply. "What!?"  
"You. You were really worried about that?" He laughed again "it was perfect for me, too."  
"Then why-" I started, but he cut me off.  
"Remember what I told you, in the Astronomy Tower?" I remembered in an instant. Why hadn't I thought of that before!?  
"Oh." He nodded. "But why didn't you tell me it was that?"  
He frowned himself. "I just needed some time to be alone."  
"Oh. Yeah." I was so stupid and narrow minded! Why didn't I realise that he'd want some time by himself. I was stupid!  
"What are you thinking about now?" He asked curiously.  
"I'm thinking about how stupid I am." I smiled.  
He rolled his eyes. "You got a higher mark then me in our last Astronomy test."  
"How do you know what mark I got?"  
"Because you told me."  
"Oh. Right. Yeah." Great. Now I had memory loss as well? He rolled his eyes again.  
"You're so forgetful. I love you."  
"I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

***Jessie P.O.V***  
The day and the weeks passed quickly, and everyone was looking forward to the Summer Holiday's. Liz was sitting in the Common Room writing a letter to her parents while her owl, Shelly, was perched on the back of the chair behind her. Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, who was curled up on a table nearby, was staring at Shelly hungrily. I was keeping an eye on Crookshanks in case she was going to attack. Shelly was incredibly calm and she didn't mind the loud buzz of the Common Room. In fact, she was used to it. I patted Shelly's head and she pushed into my hand. I carried on patting her until Liz had finished writing her letter. After Shelly had had the letter attached to her foot, we watched her flying away until she was just a speck in the distance. I announced that I was going to bed. "Alright, 'night!" Liz called to me.

I couldn't get to sleep that night.  
I knew something was going to happen. I didn't know what it was, but it was going to be bad. It was just like the time Fred and George dared me to climb all the way up to the highest branch of the tallest tree in our garden, when I was only six years old. I just _knew_ something was going to happen, but I did it anyway. I fell off near the top and broke my arm. I shuddered at the memory and fingered the faint scar on my arm. I had told Fred and George that I knew something bad was going to happen when I climbed that tree and they had teased me about being a 'psychic' for ages. I slipped quietly out of my bed and into the Common Room. I opened the portrait hole silently so as not to wake the Fat Lady and stepped out into the corridor. I didn't know where I was going, but yet I knew I had to go somewhere. I suddenly saw a silhouette of a person and retreated into the shadows for cover.

"Jess?" A familiar voice asked from the darkness.  
"Draco? What are you doing out of bed?"  
"I could ask you the same." He said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around me in a bear hug. Suddenly there was the sound of something breaking and a cruel, evil laugh. I look at Draco quizzically.  
"What was th-?"  
"Never mind." He replied in a strained voice through gritted teeth, he was suddenly tense. I listened closer and heard a noise that sounded oddly like... A spell? But it couldn't be, could it? Draco took my face in his hands and forced me to look him in the eye. "You need to go back to you Common Room." His voice was still strained, although there was an element of shaking in there as well.  
"Why? What's happening? Tell me!" I demanded. I was getting scared. Strange, unexplainable noises, Draco acting oddly... Something was going on here. And I was going to find out what it was.

I silently followed Draco from a few feet behind. It was extremely important that I didn't get seen and that he didn't notice me. I stuck to the shadows and made sure each of my footsteps was as quiet as a whisper. I followed him down a few long corridors and up two flights of marble staircases. Stairs were the hardest to follow behind silently without being seen, especially when he turned a corner. Then, along another corridor and up some rickety spiral steps. The odd step on the rickety stairs creaked and groaned slightly as you stepped on them, so I tried walk in perfect synchronisation with him, so that if any steps did creak, he would think it was him. When I was halfway up, I stopped so as to be out of sight to Draco who was above. And, to my astonishment, Dumbledore was standing on the floor above me. Suddenly a green light illuminated the room, and I realised that I was on the staircase of the Astronomy Tower.

"Good evening, Draco" Dumbledore said politely.  
Draco stepped forward quickly and glanced around. His eyes fell upon two brooms in the corner of the room. "Who else is here?"  
"A question I might ask you. Or are you acting alone?" Draco glared at Dumbledore in the green tinted light of the Drark Mark.  
"No. I've got back-up. There are Death Eaters here in your school tonight."  
"Well, well. Very good indeed. You found a way to let them in, did you?" Dumbledore was speaking with not a hint of stress or panic. He was perfectly calm and smooth. And I couldn't understand it.  
"Yeah. Right under your nose and you never realised!" Draco panted.  
"Ingenious. Yet... Forgive me... Where are they now? You seem unsupported."  
"They met some of your guard. They're having a fight down below. They won't be long... I came on ahead. I - I've got a job to do." A job? Was this going to be the moment? When Dumbledore was murdered? By Draco!?  
"Well, then, you must get on and do it, my dear boy." Dumbedore spoke softly.  
It was silent, except for the distant sounds of the Death Eaters fighting. Draco did nothing but stare at the headmaster, and then, incredibly, Dumbledore smiled. "Draco, Draco, you are not a killer."  
"How do you know?" Draco answered at once. He flushed at how childish his word had sounded, and then spoke again. "You don't know what I'm capable of, you don't know what I've done!" He said more forcefully.  
"Oh, yes, I do. You almost killed Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley. You have been trying, with increasing desperation, to kill me all year. Forgive me Draco, but they have been feeble attempts... So feeble, to be honest, that I wonder if your heart has been really in it..." Dumbledore said mildly.  
"It has been in it! I've been working on it all year, and tonight-" Draco snapped definitely. I suddenly heard a muffled yell coming from down below and Draco stiffened.  
"Somebody is putting up a good fight." Dumbledore said as if he was having a friendly conversation. "But you were saying... Yes, you have managed to introduce Death Eaters into my school which, I admit, I though imposable...How did you do it?" Draco didn't answer. "Perhaps you ought get on with the job alone. What if your back-up has been thwarted by my guard? As you perhaps realised, there are members of the Order of the Phoenix here tonight, too. And after all, you don't really need help... I have no wand at the moment... I cannot defend myself."  
I couldn't listen to any more. Was it really going to happen now. My boyfriend, the murderer? I wanted to run up the steps and stop everything, but somehow my legs couldn't move. I wanted to reach for my wand and stun Draco but my arms had not of been able to move an inch. I wanted to scream out my protest but my voice refused to cooperate. I wanted to be able to do something to stop it, anything, but my whole body was a statue. A single tear ran down my cheek.

I was forced back into reality again after a few minutes.  
"Severus..." Dumbledore was almost pleading. Why was Snape here? Did he have anything to do with it? "Severus... Please..." Snape raise his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore.  
"Avada Kedavra!" Snape cried. I didn't see Dumbledore fall backwards as if in slow motion. I didn't see him fall out of the window and out of sight. I didn't see anything because suddenly the picture in front of me was blurry and my eyes wet.

Minuets passed, or maybe hours, I wasn't sure. I didn't care. Time stood still while I stood there like a statue. Eventually Draco and a handful of Death Eaters, including Bellatrix Lestrange, who was laughing wildly, walked down the staircase. Thankfully, none of the Death Eaters saw me, although Draco hung back a few steps behind the others.  
"Why did you follow me?"  
"Why wouldn't I?" He sighed and pulled me into a kiss.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered once he'd pulled away.  
"Why?" I asked. "You didn't do anything."  
"You shouldn't have seen that." I pressed my face into his chest, trying to shake off the images from moments ago. I kissed the top of my head and warped his arm around my waist. We were still for a few seconds, until Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me forward a few steps. "Come on, we have to catch up with the others!" He paused. "But you stay in the shadows, don't be seen. Not yet, anyway." I opened my mouth to ask why, but he silenced me with a look. "Hurry, we don't have much time!"  
I ran after him and struggled to keep up with him. "Where are we going?" I asked.  
"To my house." He said "I'll persuade my parents to let you stay."


	11. Chapter 11

"I'll be no trouble!" I tried to reason with Draco's parents. "I'll help out around the house. Like, cleaning and stuff."  
They were still looking at me. And it was obvious what they were looking at.  
"I'll dye my hair." I suggested.  
"No!" Draco said, pulling me tighter against him. "The hair is fine." Then he turned his towards me and whispered in my ear. "You don't need to change. You're already too perfect." I smiled at him and he kissed me quickly on the lips. I blushed and turned back around to his parents.  
"I could get some new cloths as well."  
"I might have some that will fit you, until we can get your own cloths." Draco's mother, Narcissa, offered.  
"Thank you." I smiled at Narcissa. To my astonishment, she smiled back.  
"And I'll over up the freckles, if you want?"  
"NO!" Draco said very loudly and firmly. "Don't change."  
We stared, lost, in each others eyes, totally forgetting that his parents were watching. Someone coughed and we immediately snapped back into reality.

After a while, I had to leave the room because Draco's parents wanted to talk to him in privet. I sat silently on the stairs and listened quietly.  
"We can't let her stay." Lucius Malfoy hissed.  
"Why not?" Draco asked curtly.  
"She's a Weasley! Think of what it will do to our reputation!"  
"Our reputation is already ruined anyway." Draco pointed out. "Besides, you don't understand. She not a Weasley. Not anymore. She gave up _everything_, he family, home, friends, for _me_. Why should I not do the same?"  
"Someone will find out."  
"They already have." Lucius groaned.  
"We _have_ to."  
"No we don't! Is she pushing you into this?"  
"NO!" Draco exclaimed.  
"She doesn't have _anywhere_ else to go." Narcissa said quietly, it was the first time she'd spoken in this conversation.

After a little more reasoning, Narcissa asked to quickly speak to Draco in privet.  
"Do you really love her?"  
"More than anything."  
"Are you sure she's right for you?"  
"Positive."  
"Then I trust you to make the right decision."  
"Do you think she should stay?" Draco asked.  
Narcissa paused. "I'll supported you, if this is your final decision."  
"Of course. She _has_ to stay."

Then, Narcissa asked to speak to Lucius alone to try and convert him into letting me stay. Draco hurried out of the room, sat down, and pulled me onto his lap. He rested his lips on the back of my neck and I leaned back onto him slightly.  
"You're staying. No matter what. I'll make sure of it." He whispered. I smiled, and, suddenly, it didn't matter that I was in an old, kinda creepy house. That I would probably be almost as unwanted here as I would've been if I were at home. My _old_ home. All that mattered was that I was with Draco. We could be living anywhere. We could have me money. We could have no one else we care about in this world. As long as he loved me, that's all I needed. I realised that, no matter what, I would always be there. I climbed into a kneeling position on his lap and pressed my lips against his. His arms moved protectively around me and my hands moved to his chest. This might have lasted a while, if we hadn't heard the door open. I quickly pulled away.  
It was Narcissa, although Lucius was no where in sight.  
She said to me sweetly; "Why don't you go and choose a room from upstairs?" and she told Draco to help me.

Lucius Malfoy was determined that mine and Draco's bedrooms should at least be two floors apart. He tried to put me in the smallest room in the whole house. Well, no room was really small in Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa gave me a room just across the hall from Draco's. When I first walked into my new bedroom, I was amazed. I'd shared a bedroom, which was big enough for one person only, with Ginny all my life, so getting my own room was a big thing in itself. But it was huge. About seven meter log and three meters high. The carpet was a light lilac colour, and the walls a perfect shade of ivory. A huge four-poster bed, that's duvet and sheets were a perfect shade of white, stood by the far wall directly in front of me. A single leather armchair stood in the corner of the room with a scarlet velvet cushion sitting on top of the seat. A huge oak bookcase that was stuffed full with ancient, thick and dusty books had been pushed up against the wall either side of me. It didn't look like I would ever read any of the books. Shelves were attached to the wall directly in front of me and they had ornament and other valuables and decoration arranged on them. A wooden desk, also at the walls either side of me, held an ink well and a beautiful white goose feather quill. A stack of parchment also lay in a bundle on the desk. It also had a small draw underneath the table part of the desk with a huge and heavy metal handle. The handle had moving eyes, so I didn't touch it. The window was a little dirty at the sides, but I wasn't bothered. It was at least a whole meter wide, and about the same in height. I looked up to see a chandelier that looked like it was made from... Diamonds? Wow. This was considered a spear room to them!? It was a palace to me! A bed-side table made entirely from stone was holding a lamp that was carved from beautiful black stone, which was strung around it in chains. I sighed contently. However awkward I felt in this house, I loved my 'bedroom' so much that I never wanted to leave this room. I kept having odd flash-backs of mine and Ginny's room. There was literally only room for both our single beds and a wardrobe stuffed with out cloths, with only a little floor space. I didn't dare touch anything, in case I damaged it or harmed anything, so I just stood in the doorway.  
"Do you like it?" Draco crept up behind me and whispered in my ear. I didn't answer. I just spun round in his arms and warped mine around his neck. I kissed him long and hard.

"It's perfect. I love it!"

* * *

**So that's the end :)**

**I hope you all liked it!**


End file.
